The present invention relates generally to editing images on a computer display screen used in a pointer based computer system. More particularly, a method of deleting displayed objects is described.
The use and popularity of pointer based computer systems, including pen-based, stylus-based, track ball, and mouse driven systems has been increasing dramatically in recent years. This increased popularity is typically attributed to the ease of use of such machines when compared to traditional computing systems that utilize only a keyboard as an input device.
A pen-based computer system is a small, often hand held, computer system in which the primary method for inputting data includes a stylus or "pen". A typical pen-based computer system is housed in a generally rectangular enclosure, and has a dual-function display assembly providing a viewing screen along one of the planar sides of the enclosure. The dual-function display assembly serves as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position of the tip of the stylus on the viewing screen and provides positional information to the computer's central processing unit (CPU). Some display assemblies can also sense the pressure of the stylus on the screen to provide further information to the CPU. When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer-generated images on the screen.
The dual-function display assembly of a pen-based computer system permits users to operate the computer as a computerized notepad. For example, graphical images can be input into the pen-based computer by merely moving the stylus on the surface of the screen. As the CPU senses the position and movement of the stylus, it generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing the image directly upon the screen. With suitable recognition software, text and numeric information can also be entered into the pen-based computer system in a similar fashion.
Besides serving as a notepad, pen-based computers can provide a number of useful functions, such as serving as an address book, an appointment calendar, a to-do list, etc. These functions can be tightly integrated with the operating system of the computer, permitting information input into one function to impact upon another function.
Users of pointer and pen-based computer systems often want to be able to edit objects that are displayed on the screen. These objects can take various forms such as text objects, graphical objects, numerical objects, tabular objects, etc. One very important aspect of editing is deleting certain objects. For example, when word processing, it is often desirable to be able to delete a word, a sentence, or a paragraph. With a graphical object, part or all of the graphic may be selected for deletion.
With both conventional and pen-based computers, deletion is typically accomplished by having the user first select the objects to be deleted and thereafter having the user issue a delete command. By way of example, in pointer based systems, the selection step often involves pointing to the object to be deleted and then "clicking" on the object by pressing a mouse button or the like. After the object has been selected, a delete command is entered which may take a variety of forms such as a keyboard entry, or the selection of a delete operation from a menu. The resulting operation is usually a two or more step process which, while being relatively quick and easy from the user's standpoint, can still be improved upon. The object of the present invention is to provide a method of deleting an object that includes a user interface that is intuitive, easy to use and simple to operate.